


Under the Stars

by steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)



Series: Resist the Snooze [23]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash
Summary: Jim and Spock have a quiet evening at home
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Resist the Snooze [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> the [prompt](http://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator) for this was "domestic" 
> 
> *posts at 11 pm* look i'm TRYING

It's hard to adjust to life in San Francisco after spending so many years in space, but Jim likes to think he's doing well enough. He has an apartment, a job at a bookstore not far from there. He'd thought about teaching at the academy, hasn't ruled it out yet. Right now, though, he needs a break. Thinking about everything he did out there, the stuff he's proud and the stuff he isn't, is exhausting. He's considering going in for that guest lecture that the admirality has been bothering him about, though. Bones seems to think it's a good idea, and Jim thinks he could probably rope a couple of the others into too, depending on who's around (Bones himself is already on board - he'd never pass up an opportunity to tell cadets about how dangerous space is).

"Will you humor the admiral?" Spock asks over dinner, one night.

"Probably. Could be fun." Jim admits. Spock nods his agreement.

The rest of their meal passes quietly, and they clear the table together. This, Jim is good at. He's always felt so comfortable, so _safe_ with Spock, even before they were friends, even. Something about him has just always felt like... _home_.

"I assure you, Jim, that the feeling is mutual." Spock murmurs, coming up behind Jim to speak directly into his ear. Jim spins around in his arms so his back is pressed against the counter, dishes forgotten in the sink as he wraps his arms around Spock's waist. 

"I love you." He says, voice muffled in Spock's neck.

"As I love you." Spock answers.

The rest of their evening is uneventful. Spock goes over the papers and exams he has to grade, Jim does his best to distract him between finishing rows of the sweater he's knitting Bones for Christmas. 

"Will you teach me Vulcan?"

"If you wish to learn."

"I think it would be fun. There are so many people we could talk shit about without them understanding."

"You already use our bond for this purpose." Spock's voice is dry, but Jim knows that he loves it - Spock is just as catty as he is, when it comes down to it. "Additionally, it is unwise to 'talk shit', as you say, out loud under most circumstances."

"I'd still like to learn." Jim shrugs.

"I would be amenable to teaching you." And that's Spock for "nothing would make me happier."

It had taken him a while to learn all of Spock mannerisms and tones and expressions, but Jim feels like he has a good handle on it, now (telepathic bond notwithstanding). The years they've spent together - so many of them, now, as friends and more - have taught Jim a lot about his husband and about himself.

"What are you thinking of?" Spock asks. Jim turns to look at him, train of thought broken.

"Just how lucky I am to know you, to have known you for so long." Jim admits. The corners of Spock's mouth twitch up in what could almost be called a smile.

"Surely, not as lucky as I have been."

"I don't know, there wasn't a lot going for me before I met you. I was a criminal, remember? In Iowa, of all places."

"You have always been extraordinary, _ashayam_. It is no fault of yours that others could not see it."

Jim doesn't have answer to that, so he doesn't say anything, just sends waves of affection and gratitude along their bond. Spock goes back to his grading, Jim works another few rows on his sweater.

Eventually, long enough later that Jim has lost track, Spock sets his papers down, takes the needles from Jim's hands. He leads the way through their apartment, guides an already sleepy Jim through their bedtime routine - a quick sonic shower, teeth brushed, pajamas on. As they slide into bed, Jim takes a last moment to reflect on how _nice_ a simpler life can be before drifting off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://ceilingventclintbarton.tumblr.com)


End file.
